Guilty All the Same
Guilty All the Same is written and performed by American rock band Linkin Park, as their first brand new single from their sixth studio album, The Hunting Party. It features a rap part on the bridge from Rakim, an American rapper of the golden age rap duo Eric B. & Rakim. It is produced by Brad Delson and Mike Shinoda. A radio edit was released on the same day that does not feature Rakim on the bridge of the song. For the first time since 2006, Linkin Park have written a heavy new song (last being QWERTY). The guitar is very noticeable like it been in the past; No More Sorrow does not count, due to having a Metalllica-like style. The band decided that this song was a perfect song to reintroduce the band. The song gives a taste of what the new album will sound like. Ever since 2007, Linkin Park experimented, but in 2013, they felt it was time to make a comeback and pick up where they left off in 2006. Releases * Guilty All the Same * Until It's Gone * The Hunting Party * Linkin Park Junior Underground Presents: The Carnivore (KrisMC Remix) Composition In an interview with Radio.com, Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington explained that this song "...seemed like the perfect song to reintroduce the band.". "A few months ago, I was making some demos and writing this stuff and it sounded like something that you could play on the radio," Shinoda explained. "I listen to a lot of indie music… and I was listening to the demos and thought, I don’t want to make any of that music. What is it that’s not out there right now that I’m all about, that I’m fired up about that is a void? It ended up being this new material." In that same interview, regarding the addition of Rakim, Shinoda wanted to surprise people and was "spitballing" the idea of getting Rakim, one of Shinoda's idols growing up, on the track. When the band's engineer revealed that he knew one of Rakim's people, he reached out to him, leading to Rakim coming over to the studio and, according to Bennington, "crush that section" (verse over the bridge). Background From its blistering two-minute intro to its squealing outro, the single hits you like a hurricane from the very first second and does not let up. “GATS” does not feature the electronic elements that had been found in some of the band’s most recent material, but instead offers something louder, rawer and nastier than we have ever heard from Linkin Park. It also features a surprise appearance from hip-hop legend Rakim, marking the first time a guest vocalist has appeared on one of the band’s studio releases. It’s new, it’s exciting, it’s challenging, and it’s refreshing at a time when rock music has arguably lost some of its edge. Characteristics The song is driven by aggressive guitars and drums with lead singer Chester Bennington using primary melodic harsh vocals while guest rapper Rakim raps his own verse over a hip-hop-tinged bridge. Unlike most of their songs, this song has a guitar solo. It also features a nu metal/rap metal style similar to their early albums like Hybrid Theory (2000) and Meteora (2003). Release and reception The song was premiered on March 6, 2014. It was available as a digital download through music app Shazam. The song was very well received by fans and critics for its departure from the band's recent sounds from previous albums, A Thousand Suns (2010) and Living Things (2012). The song was officially released on March 7, along with its lyric video uploaded by the band's official YouTube channel.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEaEdLQbAFM#t=293 The song was self-produced since the band decided not to have a producer for the upcoming album. Tarun Mazumdar of International Business Times gave the song a positive review, claiming "the vocals nicely compliment the entire instrumentation", and praising Rakim's rapping during the breakdown. Live Info Linkin Park performed the song live in Tuscon, Arizona, along with the two new songs "Wastelands" and "Until It's Gone". Music video The music video for "Guilty All the Same" is a collaboration between Linkin Park and Microsoft's Project Spark, giving the fans the opportunity of editing it and remixing it as they will. In Linkin Park's version of the game, the protagonist is a character haunted by guilt. The player navigates the character through a dark, slightly sinister environment that threatens to devour him as he tries to flee from the forces of his own guilt. The level resembles a mashup between the racing mechanic of Temple Run, and the noir art style of Badland. The better the player performs, the richer the soundtrack for the song. Remixes * AG, also known as AG_89 ankit.lp89, remixed the song. * Decay x Simple Automaton Zak remixed the song, titling it as "Viserion". * m_macdonald, who previously remixed the song "Victimized" for Reliving Things (2013), remixed the song. * Amsterdam music producer Xefuzion produced a "Someone Had to Do It" remix of the song, which can be heard on his Facebook account. He is also confirmed as the proud winner for remixing the song for the Linkin Park Association Monthly Mix-Up April 2014, posted by a user named Derek in May 12, 2014, officially picked by Mike Shinoda. * Poland music producer zwieR.Z. produced a remix of the song on May 7, 2014, releasing it on the same day on his Facebook page and his official website. It is also available now in MP3 format. * KrisMC released a remix of the song via SoundCloud, which has been chosen to be featured on an upcoming tribute remix album, entitled Linkin Park Junior Underground Presents: The Carnivore. Track Listing ;Digital download ;US Promotional single Lyrics Album Version (featuring Rakim) Bennington: Tell us all again What you think we should be What the answers are What it is we can't see Tell us all again How to do what you say How to fall in line How there's no other way But oh / we all know You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Show us all again That our hands are unclean That we're unprepared That you have what we need Show us all again 'Cause we cannot be saved Cause the end is near Now there's no other way And oh / you will know You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame There's no one else to blame Guilty all the same (…all the same) (…all the same) (…all the…) Guilty all the same (…all the same) (…all the same) (…all the…) You're guilty all the same . . ! Rakim: Yeah, you already know what it is Can y'all explain what kind of land is this When a man has plans of being rich But the bosses plans is wealthy Dirty money scheme, a clean split is nonsense It’s insane Even corporate hands is filthy They talk team and take the paper route All they think about is bank accounts, assets and realty At anybody's expense No shame with a clear conscience No regrets and guilt free They claim that ain't the way that they built me The smoke screen before the flame Knowing as soon as the dough or the deal peak They say it's time for things to change Rearrange like good product rebuilt cheap Anything if it's more to gain Drained, manipulated like artists, it's real deep Until no more remains But I'm still me Like authentic hip hop and rock Til pop and radio and record companies kill me Try to force me to stray and obey And got the gall to say how real can real be You feel me, we’ll see that green could be to blame Or greedy for the fame TV or a name The media, the game To me you're all the same You're guilty (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) Bennington: You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame There's no one else to blame! Guilty all the same (…all the same) (…all the same) (…all the…) Guilty all the same (…all the same) (…all the same) (…all the…) Guilty all the same! Radio Edit (without Rakim) Tell us all again What you think we should be What the answers are What it is we can't see Tell us all again How to do what you say How to fall in line How there's no other way But oh / we all know You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Show us all again That our hands are unclean That we're unprepared That you have what we need Show us all again 'Cause we cannot be saved Cause the end is near Now there's no other way And oh / you will know You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame There's no one else to blame Guilty all the same (…all the same) (…all the same) Guilty all the same (…all the same) (…all the same) You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame There's no one else to blame Guilty all the same (…all the same) (…all the same) Guilty all the same Personnel ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington – lead vocals * Rob Bourdon – drums, percussion * Brad Delson – lead guitar * Dave Farrell ("Phoenix") – bass guitar, backing vocals * Joe Hahn ("Mr. Hahn") – turntables, samples, programming * Mike Shinoda – backing vocals, rhythm guitar ;Additional personnel * Rakim - rap vocals Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs